


A random car

by Peach_a_boo



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_a_boo/pseuds/Peach_a_boo





	A random car

5.

一推开诊疗室的门，两人就吻得难分难舍。来不及咽下的唾液随着嘴角肆意流淌着，林彦俊小声地叨咕着还没有洗澡，可陈立农却将他的话统统都吞进了肚子里，舌尖抵着他敏感的上颚就是一阵舔弄，酥得林彦俊连腰都直不起来。

 

他全身都因为初次品尝到的愉悦化成一潭春水，被压在那张沙发床上面亲的时候，林彦俊才终于看清了陈立农眼底压抑着的欲望。哪里是什么一本正经的心理医生，哪里是什么青春阳光少年，分明就是一只发情的猎豹。

 

他脑子里每根神经都像是通过电流一样，陈立农无论触碰到他的哪处肌肤都让他敏感的抖了抖身子，喉口里溢出甜腻的呻吟声。

 

啊该死，是呻吟吧。

 

不同于男人的在射精时爽得情不自禁时发出的低吼，而是像那种媚得连尾音都在发着颤的呻吟。他惊讶于自己竟然能发出这样的声音，但是却在瞥见了陈立农被刺激得通红的耳根时，他也下定决心不要压抑着自己的声音，随着他的动作肆意浪叫。

 

陈立农先是舔弄着他的耳廓，再是用舌头不安分地勾起他暗红色的耳坠，含在在嘴里轻轻拉扯着，搞得林彦俊又痒又爽。他顺着本能地勾起陈立农的脖子，偏过头露出脆弱的脖颈任由着他在上面落下一个又一个的红痕。

 

“怎么办，你比我想得还要骚。”  
“明明是性冷淡，现在怎么在我身下一副迫不及待的样子啊。”

 

林彦俊眨了眨眼睛，害羞得偏过头。小腹上顶着的硬挺散发着令人畏惧的热度，双腿被那人弯曲着的膝盖顶着，用顶端研磨着自己敏感的性器。胸前的衬衫早已被他暴力地解了开来，胸口一片春光袒露无疑。还尚未被开发的乳尖吃起来软软的，陈立农吮吸了很久都觉得尝不够，在发现林彦俊的敏感点在于乳头中间那个脆弱的小孔时，他更是恶劣地用舌尖朝着那一点不断顶弄。

 

“嗯….别舔啊..别舔…啊”

 

看着林彦俊爽得连腰都塌了，陈立农更是伸出手搓揉着另外一边的乳尖，直到它变得充血又挺立。林彦俊被快感刺激得基本放弃思考，只知道身上压着自己的人是陈立农没有错。

 

如果是他的话，就没关系。

 

当陈立农终于放过林彦俊乳头时，那里已经染出了最妖媚的殷红色。他满意地又将温热地唇覆在上面亲了一口，惹得林彦俊又发着颤。舌尖顺着小腹一路下滑，所到之地都留下了一片晶亮的唾液。他像个艺术家一般用自己各式各样的颜色在林彦俊身上作画，为纯粹如白纸的他染上了欲望的色彩。

 

皮带被解开，裤子跟内裤都被尽数脱下。陈立农湿热的嘴唇亲吻着他的耻骨，偶尔还会轻轻擦过敏感的龟头，那一下刺激得林彦俊硬得淌水。臀瓣被陈立农一点一点拨开，肉洞毫无遮拦得被他一窥到底。林彦俊羞得想合紧腿，却被陈立农用力地掰得更开。

 

他仔细地打量着那个地方，怎么看都生涩得可爱。林彦俊羞得捂着了眼睛，反倒摆出了一个更为色情的姿势。双臂高举，双腿大开，美得不可胜收。陈立农从床头柜里掏出了润滑油，对着他的臀缝挤了近小半管。空气中顿时蔓延着一股甜腻的草莓味，林彦俊惊讶于自己竟然还能抽出功夫想自己或许更喜欢橘子味的。

 

很快这样的念头就被打消了。手指插进穴道里时，林彦俊不适地抠着陈立农胳膊，看着他耳朵上的黑色耳夹出着神。眼帘上的眼泪被身上的人尽数吻走，他像哄孩子般叫他放松，可是肉穴里手指却不像他的声音这般温柔，偏执地破开他生涩的甬道径直往里闯入。

 

终于在摸到了一点凸起后，林彦俊爽得连腰都弓了起来。陈立农想着是摸到敏感点了，连忙趁机多塞了一个手指，双指弯曲着不断朝着那点发动攻势。慢慢地，林彦俊终于被手指肏软了身子，甬道里也渐渐地溢出了一些体液。陈立农从两根手指，再加到三跟手指，等待到四根手指都能顺利进出后，他拍了拍林彦俊的臀瓣示意自己要进去了。

 

林彦俊突然像像清醒了一样猛地推开身上的陈立农，颤颤巍巍地走下沙发，臀缝里的体液肆意顺着双腿流淌着。他捧起那瓶带回来的伏特加就是一阵猛灌，随即又给自己下了不少心理暗示。在终于觉得自己准备好时，他已经彻底放弃了思考。

 

他眯着眸子在沙发上，双腿大敞着，冲着陈立农露出殷红的肉穴。

 

简单来说，就是一副准备好要挨肏的样子。

 

陈立农当然受不了这等撩拨，按着他的腰就将性器挤了进去。前期的润滑做得好，进入的过程没有一丝痛苦，林彦俊甚至满意地发出了一声喟叹。

 

“啊…你好大啊…”  
“操。”

 

埋在甬道里的阴茎大力地抽插着，每一次抽出都会带着几寸过分热情的媚肉，随后再被狠狠地顶弄回去。林彦俊在他身下忍不住哭叫出声，又长又粗的性器不断地侵犯着自己最隐秘的地方。好在他暂且放下了心里的隔阂，酒精的作用让他甚至叫不出自己的名字，只是跟随着最原始的欲望享受着性交带来的快感。

 

“啊…啊…用力点！”

 

突然两人的位置发生了天翻地覆的改变，陈立农把他抱在了身上，掐着他的腰又一次将性器顶进了他的身体里，只听那人的恶劣地说，“自己动，想要多爽就用多大力。”

 

林彦俊睫毛上还挂着泪珠，瘦的凹进去的腹部可怜兮兮地像是随时要被折断一样，相较之下，下面的小嘴里含着的性器粗长的近乎可怕。他摇摇头，想要重新躺回去却被陈立农掐着腰动弹不得。

 

即便是羞耻得快要哭出来，林彦俊还是重重地摆了一下腰。随即觉得位置不对，又将双手压在了陈立农胸前，塌着腰，双臀起起落落吞吐着他的性器。陈立农满意地嘶吼了一声，似奖励般地揉搓起了林彦俊的乳头。

 

从他的角度他能很清晰地看见自己的狰狞性器一点一点没入双臀的过程，色情得令他双眼发红。包裹着他的媚肉被迫一次次被破开，任由着他顶弄到更深的地方迫使身上的更爽。林彦俊嘴里的浪叫算是没停过了，像是只被欺负惨了的小兽，不停地呜咽出声。

 

然而恶劣的狩猎者却没打算善罢甘休，嫌林彦俊插得不够狠，他掐着林彦俊的腰下身如打桩一般得猛干着，不偏不倚地撞上了林彦俊的敏感点，顿时嘴里媚叫都变了个调子，腰上没有力气都转移到了后穴里紧紧地吸着里面硬挺的阴茎。

 

陈立农被吸得差点缴械投降，却还是咬着牙守住了精关。林彦俊还在抽搐着，似乎还没有从可怖的快感反应过来。陈立农自信地笑了出来，他轻轻地抚摸着林彦俊身前的阴茎，声音温柔又残忍，“宝贝，你准备好了吗？”

 

“叫…叫我的名字…”  
“陈立农，叫我的名字啊。”

 

本来像是一夜情一样的关系突然变了味道，若真是一夜情陈立农肯定会宝贝宝贝一路叫到他高潮。现在要改口叫彦俊，倒是提醒了陈立农他是自己的病人，心里突然有了点不适感。

 

身下的人半天都没有反应，林彦俊倒是急不可耐，摇着腰媚着嗓，“我准备好了…快…快！”

 

陈立农深吸了一口气，“宝贝，乖。”

 

他顶弄着腰大开大合地肏弄着他，每一下都角度刁钻得碾过他的敏感点。林彦俊爽的不能自己，肉体的拍击声来带着小穴被肏得噗啾噗啾的水声不断在他耳畔回荡着。他浑身抖成筛子，剧烈的撞击让他拼凑不出一句完整的话，除了破碎的呻吟声什么都发不出来。

 

林彦俊很快就忍不住了，微着张嘴，阴茎在无人抚慰地情况下激动地泄了出来。白浊喷的到处都是，陈立农用指尖蘸取了一点涂抹在他的乳尖上，殷红乳尖瞬间像草莓搭配着奶油一样甜蜜可口。他满意地叼着他的乳尖，就算身上的人已经爽得高潮也不愿意放过他，继续不停地在他身体里疯狂抽插。

 

肠液混着精液在沙发床上留下了一摊小小的水渍，林彦俊累得连胳膊都抬不起来，哭着求陈立农让他把自己放下来，腰实在是太酸了。陈立农看着他哭得鼻尖眼眶红通通的模样，知道自己似乎太过于勉强他了。

 

在将林彦俊放倒在沙发上的那一刻，陈立农又加快了抽插的速度，刻意要让自己快点泄出来。然而林彦俊的指甲却狠狠地抠着他的后背，难过得哭得更凶了。陌生的快感跟痛感折磨得他快要死掉，他甚至觉得身边的一切都是假的，只有那人钉在自己身体里的性器是真的。

 

“呜呜呜…”  
“彦俊快好了，快好了。”

 

他终究还是心疼地摸了摸林彦俊的发丝，改变了嘴里的称呼。最后在几十下的抽插后，滚烫的精液射进了甬道的最深处，身上的人早都已经哭哑了嗓子，晕晕乎乎地倒在自己的肩膀上。陈立农看着他乖巧的样子还是禁不住笑出了声，“辛苦你了哦，彦俊。”

 

第三阶段的诊疗，真的很成功。


End file.
